The use of gelatin capsules as delivery devices is well-known in many art fields, such as paint balls, pharmaceutical gelatin capsules, vitamin/health formulations using capsules, perfume/cosmetic/bath and gel encapsulated products. Such capsules are flexible and easily dissolved.
All conventional and present day commercial capsules use animal-based gelatin to provide the needed combination of flexibility and strength. However, the use of animal based gelatin has become undesirable in certain cases from the viewpoint of the transmission of diseases, such as the now well known "mad cow" disease in Europe. Furthermore, there is an increasing demand for encapsulation products free of any animal-based components to serve increasing market segments who make judgments based on health considerations as well as other factors.
There are a number of prior art patents that describe capsule formulations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,069 discloses a capsule for protecting sensitive ingredients in detergent compositions. The shell is formed from a water soluble polymer selected from polyvinyl alcohol, polyacrylamide, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, carrageenan, guar gum, xantham gum, cellulose or protein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,512 discloses a soft edible gelatin capsule formed from gelatin, plasticizer and a xanthine derivative.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,852 discloses a method for encapsulation which utilizes cellulose. Gelatin is listed as a suitable filler. This patent teaches that starch and water should not be used because they form a brittle and flaky layer upon drying. U.S. Pat. No.4,935,243 discloses chewable, edible soft gelatin capsule which contains gelatin and hydrogenated starch hydrolysate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,323 discloses a soft edible gelatin capsule which is formed from gelatin, plasticizer and a starch.